


Double Trouble

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Academy!AU, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: It's the twins' first Christmas





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya! This one takes place within the Academy!AU that I started, and it's when the twins' are just babies. This one was a lot of fun to write. I love to write for these two cuties. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Grant smiles in pure awe and amazement as he watches his eight month old daughter sleep peacefully in his lap, one of her tiny hands curled tightly around his t-shirt, her little lips parted ever so slightly, her pacifier slowly slipping out.

He reaches up to readjust the pacifier before settling back against the couch, letting out a content sigh. He'll never get tired of this. Ever.

"She's asleep," he mutters quietly, his eyes closed, when he feels the presence of his wife in the room, her heat signature one that he'll always recognize immediately.

"Damn."

He looks up at her to see her holding their son in her arms, the small guy suckling on her breast, one tiny hand curled into a fist resting comfortably against her chest.

"I was gonna feed her after I finished with Adian."

"I can wake her up if you want me to," he offers quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby just yet.

She sighs and sits down next to him. "No, that's fine. Just let her sleep. She'll wake up on her own when she gets hungry again. Probably when this guy wakes back up." She gestures with her head to the baby in her lap. She lets out a breath and glances around the festively decorated living room before looking at her husband. "Can you believe it's already Christmas Eve?"

"Seems like time moved way too fast."

"And our kids are four months away from being a year old. I don't want to think about it."

"So don't."

"Kind of hard not to when I'm the one who gave birth to them."

He nods his head. "Right. It's still kind of hard to believe that we're actually here. At least, in my case. I never, in a million years, thought that I would be here where I am right now. You, Adian, and Ava are the three best things to ever happen to me."

Skye smiles and shifts carefully on the couch to lean against her husband, stretching up to give him a quick peck. "And you're the best thing to happen to us. I'm really glad you're in my life, Grant. You and the kids make life so much easier and better."

"Likewise."

* * *

"Good morning, my sweet girl," Skye says with a wide smile as she lifts her daughter out of the crib and up into her arms. "And Merry Christmas too." She presses a kiss to Ava's cheek before shifting the girl to her hip. "Your first Christmas; I can't even believe it's already here."

Ava immediately reaches for Skye's tank top, tugging quickly and repeatedly on the strap.

Skye laughs quietly. "Patience, baby girl. Mama will have breakfast for you in just a moment." She steps across the room to the other crib, smiling down at her son. He's lying contently in his back, pacifier still securely in his mouth.

"And what about you, big guy?" she says to her son. "Would you rather have daddy give you a bottle or are you more eager to get your food straight from the source like your sister is?"

Adian simply gurgles and reaches his arms into the air.

"Guess it would have made more sense to ask that if you could actually talk." Leaning toward the door, she calls out to her husband, "Grant! Can you warm up a bottle for Adian while I nurse Ava?"

"Yeah."

"Great, thanks." She looks back down at her son. "Daddy will be right here to feed you, kiddo." She gently caresses the top of his head before crossing over to one of the rocking chairs in the corner of the room.

Sitting down in the chair, she leans back and pulls down her tank top and bra, adjusting Ava as the little girl immediately latches on.

A few seconds later she looks up to see her husband entering the room with a bottle full of milk in his hand.

"Did you already warm it up?" she asks him.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" he replies, lifting his hand just a little.

"Babe..."

"Hey, it saves time," he tells her. "And why shouldn't I use my abilities to warm up my son's bottle? It's not hurting anyone and it's not the first time I've done it either." He carefully lifts Adian out of his crib and settles the boy in his arms, lowering the bottle of warm milk toward his mouth. Adian immediately latches onto the bottle, curling closer against his father's body as he eats.

Skye sighs. "I know it does, and I'm not mad about that," she assures him.

He smiles and leans down to give her a quick kiss. "You seem a little irritated," he remarks calmly, moving to sit in the other rocking chair in the opposite corner of the room.

"I'm fine, I promise. I think I'm just trying to wrap my head around the idea that it's the kids' first Christmas." She adjusts her hold on Ava, the young girl making a quiet noise in protest at being jostled.

He nods his head. "I know what you mean. It's kind of weird that they're already so big. At least we're able to spend time with them, though," he tells her. "Some parents have to work on Christmas Day and don't get to spend as much time with their kids as they want to. We should be grateful that Coulson is letting everyone take a break from rebuilding to spend time with their respective families."

"Yeah, that was pretty nice of him to do. Also, I don't think he wanted to incur May's wrath if he didn't let me spend Christmas with my babies."

"She is very protective over the twins," he comments.

"I think it's because she never had any kids of her own and ours are the first babies in our little pseudo-family," Skye tells him. "Or it's at least that's part of it. But also, how could you not be protective over these cute faces?" She smiles down at her daughter, smoothing a hand down over the baby's head. "They're just so perfect."

"They are pretty amazing," Grant agrees. "They eat like crazy too," he says, removing the now finished bottle from his son's mouth and setting it aside.

"He gets his appetite from you," Skye remarks, glancing down to see Ava no longer eating, just staring up at her with her big, beautiful brown eyes. "All done, Ava-loo?" She readjusts her clothes as she lifts Ava up over her shoulder to burp her. "Almost time to really get the festivities started," she says to her husband as she gently pats her daughter on the back.

"Don't we get to eat too?" he asks his wife.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course we get to eat too. Obviously. We're not just going to go the whole day without eating."

He holds one hand up in defense. "I was just making sure." He drops his hand and lets a tiny smile crawl over his lips at the sight of his wife holding their daughter in her arms. "I love you."

She looks over at him and smiles. "I love you too, you dork."

.

.

.

"Ava, sweetie, no. We're opening presents right now, not trying to rip Max's tail off his body." She leans down and lifts her daughter into her arms, affectionately rubbing the German Sheppard's head. "Sorry, boy. But thanks for always being such a good sport."

"Is she messing with the dog again?" Grant asks as he finishes setting up his wife's tablet on the side table to record the kids opening up their presents.

Skye sighs. "Yeah. You know, for being so small, she's such a trouble maker."

"Like mother like daughter, right?" he teases.

Skye narrows her eyes playfully at her husband. "You're so lucky that you're a literal heater when we sleep or you'd be on the couch tonight."

Grant chuckles. "Whatever you say, Skye."

"I'm serious, babe. You're a giant heater and the kids always like cuddling up with you more than me because you give off more heat than I do."

"Maybe so, but they still have a very special connection with you because you carried them for nine months."

"Yeah, I know." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, enough of me moping around. It's time to open presents." She looks at her twins and smiles wide. "Are you guys ready to open your presents? Mommy and daddy got you some really fun stuff."

She sits down on the carpeted floor, Adian immediately crawling to sit down in her lap while Ava makes a beeline for the gifts, having given up on pulling on Max's tail.

Skye manages to wrangle Ava away from the pile of presents, Adian becoming occupied with tugging on the necklace she wears around her neck.

Grant laughs quietly as he watches his wife struggle with both children, trying to keep them both settled so that they can open presents.

"Are you just going to sit up there amused, or are you going to get down here and help me?" Skye asks her husband as she pulls Ava down from using her like a jungle gym while Adian laughs around a mouthful of metal.

Grant smiles and slides down off of the couch, sitting across from his wife and pulling his daughter into his lap, dragging her through the air as he makes loud noises like an airplane, causing the little girl to squeal in delight.

Skye laughs as she holds Adian in her lap with one arm, a wide smile on her face as she leans over to pepper his tiny face with kisses.

Neither of them pay much attention to the tablet on the end table recording the sweet family moment as they goof around and open presents, more than happy to just be in the moment with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
